


MIT to Harvard by way of Back Bay

by outherenow



Series: Just another night when the lights on the street are your only company [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harvard University, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Not Captian America Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outherenow/pseuds/outherenow
Summary: Tony and Darcy get burgers and get laid.(Don't really need to read the other fics in the series.)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark
Series: Just another night when the lights on the street are your only company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	MIT to Harvard by way of Back Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly me being homesick for the 14 fantastic months I lived in Boston and missing my favorite damn burger place ever. A fanfic love letter to my favorite old stomping grounds.

Tony knows this part of Boston quite well. Howard had purchased one of the (now) expensive town homes along the river Tony's third year of undergrad at MIT when Howard had grown tired of receiving reports of Tony’s underage antics in the dorms the prior two years. Rhodey had saved his ass in more than one way and time down by the Charles river. In fact he even vaguely recognizes the building Foster's lab manager Darcy Lewis is currently exiting. He’s passed by it stumbling from both laughter and from booze on many occasions with Rhodey, making their way from the Kenmore station to Fenway Park.

Those days seem so very very far away. As hell-ish as they had seemed then, he’d give many many things up now to go back to those days. Being young and as whole and healthy as he’d ever come close too. But he’d lose a whole hell of a lot more if he did, and he’s not sure if he was given the chance he’d give up the life he’s had to bleed and essentially die for.

Fall is almost over, and while there isn’t snow yet on the ground its cold enough that despite Extremis running through his veins he’s not keen on leaving the warmth of his Audi, with the heat cranked up, jacket, gloves, and one of Darcy’s handmade crochet scarves wrapped around his neck. Lewis doesn’t seem to mind, she understands all to well the horrors of the world they live in and is more understanding of Tony’s personal PTSD issues and hangups than he thinks he deserves sometimes.

Darcy spots his car from the steps of her apartment building-as ridiculous as it is to call a one private room/shared bathroom and kitchen an ‘apartment’- and heads over, knocking on the passenger side window with a wide smile on her face.

She waves her cell phone in his face and leans in through the window once he rolls it down. “You don’t look anything like the uber I ordered.” She says with a laugh as she looks him over.

“This is obviously an abduction.” He says peering at her over the top of his sunglasses. “Get in, its cold out.”

“Very sneaky. I never saw it coming. Took a true genius to lure me into this trap.” Darcy says with an eye roll as she opens the car door and flops into the passenger seat.

“I mean, you attend Harvard, I expect a few short comings in the reasoning department. MIT is right there. So close, yet so far.”

“I’m telling Pepper you’re bashing her almamater again.”

“Traitor.” Tony hisses at her, mock offense dropping from his words as he starts the engine and pulls out from his metered and rather small parking space.

Darcy just rolls her eyes again, as Tony leaves Charlesgate, her apartment, and the cheery Batman and Green Lanterns lights that bar the windows of the below level neighboring comicbook store. He may despise the size and, girls only rule of her minuscule apartment, and grudgingly and proudly accept her taste in grad schools, but he can’t deny the area has its charm’s and he’s slightly jealous that Darcy makes her own way in the world in a way he’s never been able to do. Just blocks away on Beacon street he slows the car down to a stop in front of one of the historical old brownstones lining the road.

He taps a code into his phone and a garage door starts to open up, he slowly drives the Audi into the limited space before signaling the garage door to close again. Darcy’s gaping a bit, not as badly or as obviously as the first time at Stark Industries Tower/his penthouse. But there’s still some sticker shock in her eyes as he gets out of the car and she moves to follow.

Tony pops the trunk of the car and grabs the designer luggage bags that are sitting there. Before closing the trunk with a slam that vibrated sound across the small garage. He fumbles with the keys to the door and juggling the luggage before Darcy slides in close and liberates the keys from his grasp and gets the door open. Tony flicks on the lights, his college home still old school enough that he has to do most basic functions menially instead of asking Friday to do it for him. Darcy looks around the living room and kitchen as Tony triple checks the security system and then starts bringing his luggage up to the master bedroom. Darcy trails after him about ten minutes later. She leans against the doorframe, unusually quiet.

“Have fun exploring?” he asks from where he’s unpacking one of the bags propped open on the end of the massive king sized bed. “There’s a roof garden, did you make it up there?”

“ I didn’t, you’ll have to show me some time. Maybe after dinner.”

“dinner huh, sounds great. Got a place in mind?”

Darcy walks over to the bed and flops down gracelessly next to one of the still closed suitcase.

“In walking distance too, if you’re up for it.” He meets her eyes and knows that she won’t give damn if he insists on driving the 5 or 6 blocks she probably has in mind. But he also doubts that her first choice in dinner has valets parking, and street parking in Boston is a bitch. He’s gonna be walking out in the cold either way.

“You promise to help keep me warm and safe?” He asks with a leer and extravagant wink. He gets an eye roll in return, but she also pulls him in for a deep kiss when he leans over to snag the bags next to her.

“Yeah.” She says into his ear quietly, hands fisted in the labels of the coat he’s still wearing, “I do.”

Darcy’s a woman of her word once they hit the sidewalk outside his front door. She’s pressed as close as she can to his side that will allow them to walk comfortably, and doesn’t shrug off the arm he winds around her waist. Tucking his hand up under the hem of her shirt against the warm skin there and avoiding the Taser she has concealed. “You know I jog past these houses sometimes and wonder who the fuck can afford to live here.”

“I told you I had a place here, in fact I distinctly remember offering to rent it to you for the low low cost of what ever you insisted on giving me, like you do back at the tower.”

“Yeah, but I can hear concerts from Fenway from my open window from the shoebox I currently live in. And House of Blues is right across the highway, I can see the sign every time I walk down to the food store.” That actually makes him pause, Darcy’s love of loud music when she was working equal to his.

“Ok, I’ll give you that perk. But but but, you wouldn’t have to get up at like four in the morning to shuffle your car to a new parking spot each time they come to clear the roads of snow, those days will be here very soon.”

“Fine, I’ll rent the garage from you as a permanent parking space for my baby. It’ll actually be closer than where I currently had to stash her. However my place is actually way closer to the T. It’s steps outside my door Tony.”

That’s a concession he wasn’t expecting so he takes it and doesn’t press the issue for once. Darcy guides him down Beacon street back to Commonwealth Avenue and the strip of park and trees that lined the middle of the mall area. The mix of wealthy older locals that lived in similar houses to the one Tony owned, out walking their dogs and the loud laughter of college kids taking the avenue instead of the busier Newbury street surrounded them. No one gives them a second glance.

They make it back to where the afternoon had started, Darcy’s apartment complex just feet from her favorite burger joint in the world on the corner of Kenmore street. The red awning and brightly lit casual dining room, looks welcoming and affordable.

There’s outdoor seating, but it’s a bit chilly for Tony’s tolerance levels, at least until summer rolls around again. It’s so utterly normal and such a far cry from what Tony can offer Darcy.

.*.*.*.

A standard bacon cheese burger for him, a bacon and cheese with bbq sauce and onion rings sprinkled on top for Darcy, and several sides of fries and more onion rings, plus a milkshake, are all carefully piled on the tray Tony’s maneuvering to one of the tables as Darcy gets ketchup and other condiments in little paper cups for them.

“They knew your order by heart.” Tony starts, pointing a fry accusingly at her before popping it into his mouth. He quickly digs into the large helping of fries Darcy had ordered for him at the very pleasing burst of oil and salt and French fry goodness.

“Yeah.” Darcy grimaces, but digs enthusiastically into her burger. “imughtspebdsalotofmoneyshere”

“Classy. You wanna translate that into one of the 12 languages I do speak? Or maybe finish chewing?” but he’s fighting back a grin and Darcy can tell. His eyes track Darcy’s fingers as she licks up some sauce from them.

“I think you can get the gist of what I was saying,” she answers mock primly shredding cheap paper napkins as she wipes her hands of the dripping bbq sauce from her burger before digging right back in.

Tony follows her lead and is not disappointed.

Nothing beats a good burger in his book and this one is definitely a winner. He’s as relaxed as he can be in public without the aid of booze and several bodyguards, Darcy’s looking at him like she’s genuinely thrilled to see him, her winter tight clad legs tangling with his under the table, hands slipping under the table to occasionally rest on his knee (about as scandalous a move she’s going to make in public) he can vaguely follow the conversation of the BU students at the table across from them.

It’s delightful.

.*.*.*.*.

He wants to push her against one of the tree trunks lining the street and make out like the young horny undergrads they just passed, imagines Darcy’s hands sliding to his belt and slipping into his jeans and

And

They are just blocks from his place, and even if he can’t see anyone following them, either with cameras or something worse, he knows he can’t do that to Darcy.

Luckily she doesn’t take any offense to being pushed against the inside of his front door as he struggles with trying to take off her coat and scarf while simultaneously capturing her lips against his. In fact, as she pulls him in closer it’s safe to say she’s pretty damn enthusiastic about it.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Darcy’s lounging against the pillows on the bed. She’s still wearing her black cotton bikini briefs, but that’s it. She’s caressing both her breasts, hands too small to fully cover her natural d cups. But that doesn’t stop Tony’s eyes from being glued to tracking the movements of her fingers as they tease her nipples, pinching and soothing and putting on a show as Tony starts to get undressed.

He’s not sure how much of this is for Darcy, or just what she thinks he wants. Darcy’s still a bit shy in the bedroom, but definitely enthusiastic once she starts to relax. Which, she’s not wrong, it's definitely working for him.

He’s hard as fuck, and just wants those full lips of hers wrapped around his cock licking and sucking and teasing or too press his dick in between her tits as she stares up at him.

Once he managed to ditch his clothes except for his wife beater and boxers he settled himself on the bed along side Darcy. She stops playing to reach out and run her hands soothingly over the soft cotton of his shirt and the scar’s of weeks of surgery and reconstructions that make up his chest. Even Extremis has its limits.

“I’m fine really.” He says as he reaches out to pull her in close, taking one of her breasts in to his mouth and raking his teeth lightly against the soft skin under his tongue for a bit before switching to the other one. Darcy runs one hand through his hair and then rubs encouragingly at the nape of his neck her other small clever hand is palming his length over the fabric of his boxers.

“Which is why you are here in Boston with me instead of in New York at the Compound with Rhodey.” Tony grudgingly abandons the tit his mouth is happily occupied with to meet his girlfriend’s eyes and answer her.

“They have taken years of my life and millions of my dollars. I’m not playing that game again. We both know they are entitled enough to think they can walk right back in like they own the place. Danny, Jessica, and Matt will give them a delightful welcome I’m sure.”

Darcy snorts at that last bit, and Tony captures her mouth in a rather filthy kiss that ends with him pulling back once they need air and running his mouth like usual, “plus I’d much rather be fucking my stunningly brilliant girlfriend that is way too young for me than argue with Rogers and the Rouges on the fine details of what they think I’m to blame for now.”

“then maybe you should get moving on the fucking part instead talking about it.” That’s a valid point he’s more than supportive of.

They both awkwardly fumbles at the same time with each other’s remaining clothing. It’s a little hard to slide Darcy’s underwear off at the same time she decides to try and divest him of his shirt, and it amazes him that’s he used to pull supermodels and threesomes on the regular because it always feels like he has zero game when it comes Darcy.

Then he remembers none of those people ever stayed around after they got what they wanted from-fame, money, bragging rights….not that he was ever itching keep them around either.

She’s much smoother helping him out of his boxers than he has been with hers. She tossed the garment haphazardly aside and fumbles around near the pillows until she finds the small bottle of lube. Then one of her hands is wrapped around his dick and his higher brain functions flee for a moment at the feel of her hands on him.

He can count the numbers of times one on hand that she’d given him a hand job, slightly less tentative each time a she figures out what he likes. This relationship, while his second longest one ever, is still so very new, but she’s a quick learner and she’s got these small hands that always make him look and feel huge in her grasp. It’s a nice little ego boost for sure. It’s even better when she lightly pushes him down flat and starts kissing and nuzzling her way down his chest and abs before finally taking him into her mouth.

He rarely feels lucky these days, but tonight is definitely proving to be a very good night.

*.*.*.*.*

Even Darcy’s breathing hard after round two, and Tony makes a mental note to thank the army of doctors again that pieced him back together after Siberia that he’s even alive, never mind able to sort of keep up with an enthusiastic 20-something year old.

“How long are you planning to hide up here in Boston?” The question half gets lost as Darcy cuddles up close and buries her head between his neck and the very comfy pillow he’s using.

“I’m gonna do some talent scouting at MIT. Annoy you so much over at Harvard that you snap and get yourself kicked out of one of your dreadfully boring classes, and then buy them a new wing to the library to get you reinstated back into your master’s program. Maybe see if anything good is playing at House of Blues. Swing by Quincy Market just to realize it’s too touristy to walk through alone without someone around to listen to my pithy comments. You know. The usual.”

“Hmmm.” Darcy hums against his neck but doesn’t say anything.

Like usual, Tony tends to run his mouth. “I can stay a while. Or I can fly out to California, review Stark Industry stuff for Pepper if you need space.”

The unspoken fact that he’s avoiding New York and the return of the people formerly known as the Avengers but now mostly referred to by anyone who mattered as ‘those assholes’ sometimes usually by Rhodey, ‘those fucking assholes’ is still more than obvious. She raises her head out of the crooked of sholder and looks at him. Slightly unfocused due to her glasses being put aside for earlier, but still.

“Stay awhile.” She jokingly hits him in the arm. “It’s your house after all. And there’s this awesome Harvard student that lives like four blocks away.”


End file.
